


The Brave Ferengi

by GeekyGirlfriends



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Post-Episode: s07e08 The Siege of AR-558, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyGirlfriends/pseuds/GeekyGirlfriends
Summary: A short poem Jake wrote, expressing both pride and fear for Nog becoming a Star fleet officer.





	

Smart in every way  
Getting stronger every day

 

He’ll come marching home

 

Got a fancy uniform  
Was taught how to conform

 

He’ll come marching home

 

From afar he heard  
All the Jem'Hadar stirred

 

He’ll come marching home

 

Shot  
Cut

 

He’ll come limping home

 

His body isn’t whole  
But he’s still a good soul

 

He’ll come home to me

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to Tumblr about a year ago. I figured I might as well post it here too because this site is actually for written works lol.


End file.
